A Different Kind Of Dirty
by Sk8erChick14
Summary: What if Dirty Dancing was set in 2006? What would Katie or Javier be like what about their families? What obstacles would stand in the way of their love with out the Revolution? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

Summery: I don't know if this story has been done before but I'm doing it now.

What if Dirty Dancing Havana Nights had been in 2006? What would Katy be like what about Javier would they be different what about their dancing? Whoud Carlos had been so meen to Katy and would Katey been so reluctant to fall in love with Javier? HELL NO!

Chapter 1: The first Day in Havana 

A girl with long blond hair got out of a cab along with what append to be her sister. The sister of the blond girl suddenly spoke; "Katy when did mom and dad say they were gonna meet us" the younger girl whined.

"Suzie stop whining we're gonna meet them in the hotel room now can you help me with the bags?" the girl now established as Katy said exhausted. "ya ya I'll help" Suzie said.

Across the hotel a boy watched listing careful not to be seen listing in on the conversation. "Javier come on we got to work" Javier's brother Carlos Yelled. "O.k O.k I'm coming" Javier yelled back Carlos walked over to him. "Oh I see what you're looking at little brother" Carlos said "well don't just stand their do your job and help those pretty ladies with their bags!" "Carlos you are the best brother in all of Cuba" "You don't have to tell me that Javier"

"Excuse me misses" Javier said only getting the attention of Katy which is the only one he wanted attention from.

"Yes" Katy replied. "Do you need help with you're bags?" he asked, "That's like _really _nice thanks," Katy said. "Suzie?" Katy said turning around but Suzie was gone "Umm she was just their a minute ago" Katy said to Javier

"Oh I know she saw one of my cousin's and went to flirt with him" Javier winked. "Oh well that explains everything" Katy said. They both took a minute to check out each other. Katy was wearing a black tube top some jeans with rips in both knees and sneakers (Black and Pink). Javier was wearing a white button down shirt and some black pants. They instantly liked each other.

"So" Katy said "You said you work here with your cousin does a lot of your family work here" she asked "Yes" Javier replied "My uncle owns the place and it's a family business" "That's cool my dad is just a lawyer and my mom stays at home at least this way you get a little advancer by the way my name is Katy" Katy said.

"Well Katy First of all my name is Javier and it is a pleasure to meet you and second of all advancer is where you make it" By the time this had been said they were at Katy's parents room with the bags and Katy's mother answered the door.

"Hello dear and Hello… young man I don't know" "Oh maim I'm Javier I was just helping you're daughter with her bags" "Oh well think you Mr. Javier" Mrs. Miller said. "No thinks needed if you'll allow me the pleasure of taking Katy out tonight?" Javier said, "You'd have to ask her" Javier looked at Katy with something implacable in his eyes "I'd love to" she said. "Cool I'll pick you up at seven" Javier said and walked away. "He was cute," said Mrs. Miller.


	2. The Date

CHAPTER 2: THE DATE

That night Javier arrived at exactly 7:00 o'clock. "Hello Javier" said Mrs. Miller "Katie will be out in just a moment would you like something to drink?" "Yes thank you Mrs. Miller" "Its no problem dear". Five minutes later Katie did appear only to find Suzie trying to stop Mr. Miller from grilling Javier. "Dad!" Katie exclaimed, "Javier and I should get going". "All right sweetheart do you need me to drive you?"

"No sir that will not be necessary I have a car" Javier said. "Javier as far as I can tell you're a good guy so I'm going to allow you to have my daughter in your car but if I hear that you did anything that _I _would disapprove of I'm who you'll have to answer to". "Yes sir" Javier said a little nervous.

"Uhhh come on Javier let's get going" Katie cut in which earned her a look of gratitude from Javier. As soon as they were out Javier stopped Katie by holding her rest and said, "You look fantastic tonight and thank you for saving me". Katie DID look fantastic she wore a white tank top/camisole with a black fish net top over it and a knee length plaid skirt. "You don't look half bad yourself" Katie smiled. Javier was wearing a black skater shirt that hugged his muscles and some baggy pants.

They both blushed "So" Katie said, "Where are we going?" "To a great night club but if your parents ask to dinner and a movie" Javier laughed. So did Katie.

Ten minutes later Katie found herself in a dance club called La Rosa Nagra. "Have you ever danced like this before?" Javier asked on the dance floor as he was trying to teach Katie to dance Cubin style. She was learning but could be better but non-the less was good for a first timer. "No" Katie yelled over the roar of the music in the club. "But my parents were ball room dancers". "Really you are doing pretty good for a first timer then" "Oh man I can think of at least ten inopportune answers to that" Katie laughed.

"Please don't say any of them I believe what your father said" Javier chuckled each of them found they were doing a lot of laughing tonight; like there was some kind of instant connection between the two. Javier led Katie off the floor to get a drink and maybe a bite. May I have two cokes please and a large order of Nachos" the woman at the counter gave Javier his order and glared at Katie.

"What was that about"? Katie asked Javier at a table at the end of the club. "Some people do not like that so many white people have moved to Cuba they take up at least 25 percent of our population now," Javier explained. "Oh" Katie said suddenly feeling depressed".

"Hey" Javier sympathized "Don't let it get you down most people are excepting of white people they are regular Cubans now just look around you" he was right at least half the people in the club were white". "Thanks" Katie said. "No problem I do not like to see you sad" Javier said " Do you want to get out of here"? He asked. "Sure"

Javier took Katie down to the beach and they sat on the sand watching the waves and eating Nachos. "So what was it like in America" Javier asked "Boring I was sad to leave but I think that I like it here better now" Katie said. "Oh really" Javier said "and why is that" He inquired.

"Oh well the food is simply to die for" Katie teased taking a nacho and placing it in her mouth. "And all the Cubin guys have nothing to do with it" he questioned "Well this is this one guy who happens to be Cubin that I find myself liking more by the minute" She said.

"OH" Javier replied, "Anyone I know" "Oh you definitely know him" Javier smiled and leaned in to Katie and kissed her after a moment his tong asked for permission to enter her mouth; which she happily granted.

"Katie can I asked you something" Javier said "Sure" when you came in to the room with me and your family you were visibly stiff yet now you are so free why is that" "Well" Katie started "I get along with them fine but I've always been something of a shut in it was only right before I moved to Cuba that I even started dressing in style and my sister had to drag me to the store for that to happen"

"You do not know who you are," Javier questioned, "I think I know who I would like to be" was her answer" and I think that they wouldn't approve of that person" "You do not want to disappoint them" Javier dug deeper into this conversation" "Exactly but-" "You also do not want to disappoint yourself?" Javier cut her off. "Yeah" Katie said "But I feel free with you, Javier" she said. "That makes me happy" Javier said and leant in for another kiss with Katie.

"Thanks for walking me up" Katie said, "It was my pleaser" He said and kissed her once more goodnight.

AN THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS DON'T WORRIE I KNOW THIS HASN'T BEEN THE MOSE LIKE-THE –MOVIE FF BUT IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT ALSO REMBER IT IS SET IN A DIFRINT TIME.


End file.
